La sexualidad de Chrona
by DeAtH tHe NiiiA
Summary: No piensen mal xD, es solo que aquí se revela si Chrona es hombre o mujer, a mi manera. Basado en.. algún lado, ya que en el manga -spoiler- lol


Well, well… Hace mucho que no me paso por estos lares, pero esta vez mi pesadilla tiene nombre: _Física_

¡Explíquenme como es posible que el profe nos atiborre de tarea si llevamos apenas una semana de clases! ¡Ni que nos supiéramos toda la materia!

Argh #¬¬ necesitaba descargarme con algo… y bueno, otra de mis excusas es que se me fue la inspiración para Otaku Attack!, pero en compensación les traje este one-shot, si es que lo compensa en algo…

Ya todo el mundo sabe que SE no me pertenece… _pero muuuy pronto lo hará… muajajá…

* * *

_

La sexualidad de Chrona…

-Te digo que es hombre-Replicaba un ninja peliazul con complejo de divinidad  
-Claro que no, no puede ser-Explicaba el peliblanco recargado en una banca del parque, al otro extremo de la larga banca (tiene que ser larga, si no no cabrían los tres) se encontraba Kid, perdido en sus pensamientos, disque "observando la simetría del piso" mientras los otros dos discutían.

La cosa había empezado así:

Black*Star, distraído, le había preguntado a Soul, lo primero que se le venía a la mente, mientras esperaban a las chicas para comenzar el partido de básquetbol; en una de esas preguntas, salió el tema de Chrona, algo banal salido de la mente de cualquiera, pero volviendo a ese par…

-¡ORE-SAMA NO SE EQUIVOCA!- Levantó la voz el ninja  
-¿Y cuando dijiste que el profesor Stein se derretía al contacto del agua?- Acusó el chico-guadaña  
-¡ESO ES DIFERENTE! Claro que Chona es mujer,¿Que acaso no la has visto?-  
-Claro que _lo_ he visto, por eso te digo que es hombre, tu que opinas Kid?- Soul se volvió hacía el pelinegro, que solo enrojeció suavemente y siguió con la mirada perdida en el piso.

-¡¿Qué hay, chicos?!- Saludó animosamente Liz, seguida de las otras chicas.  
-¿Qué hacen?-  
-Discutiendo la sexualidad de Chrona- Respondió con simpleza el peliblanco  
-¿Eh?-  
-Lo que pasa es que Black*Star dice que Chrona es mujer, y yo digo que es hombre-  
-¡PERO ORE-SAMA NO SE EQUIVOCA!- Repitió Black*Star

- ¿Y Chrona?- Kid salió de su ensoñación volteando hacia todos lados, los demás lo miraron estrañados.  
-Hace rato fuimos por ella- Respondió Maka –Dijo que se sentía muy cansada y que le dolía todo su cuerpo.  
- Y Ragnarok-kun salió de su espalda con cara de traumado- Completó Patty con desinterés.

Kid solo volvió a enrojecer y a mirar el piso…

-¿Soul-kun, por qué dices que Chrona-san es hombre?- Preguntó Tsubaki con amabilidad  
-A pues porque una vez oí mencionar que no sabía como lidiar con las mujeres, ¿No es así Maka?- Soul buscó apoyo con la mirada en su técnica  
-Pues…-Murmuró con un dedo en su barbilla- …La verdad, Chrona no sabe como lidiar con nada-  
-NYAJAJAJAJA! ¡ENTONCES LA RATA DE LABORATORIO APOYA AL GRAN BLACK*STAR!- Apoyó su pie en el respaldo de la banca y… fue noqueado con un maka-chop  
-No me digas así- murmuró con enojo y con el libro humeando la_ linda y simpática_ Maka  
-Como sea- dijo Liz, ignorando la "pelea"- Puede que Chrona sea hombre, hoy en día está de moda salir del clóset-  
-Pero Chrona-san- usa vestido- Inquirió Tsubaki confundida  
-Ya les dije que hay hombres liberados-

…y Kid… perdido en sus pensamientos…

-Chrona tiene el pelo rosa- Apuntó Maka  
-Puede haber pelos de distintos colores, el mio es un blanco cool, y el de Black*Star el azul, el de Chrona puede ser rosa y no habría ningún problema, pero el mio esta mas chido- se hechó su monólogo el albino.  
-¡CHRONA DEJA QUE ESE "MONSTRO" NEGRO QUE TIENE EL LA ESPALDA LE QUITE SU COMIDA!¡ NINGÚN HOMBRE QUE SE DE A RESPETAR, (ni mucho menos ore-sama) DEJA QUE ALGUIEN LE QUITE SU COMIDA!-Gritó en respuesta el ninja, dejando a todos sorprendidos de que pudiera decir tantas palabras sin mencionar su grandeza O.O

-Lalalalala…- Patty estaba vertiendo azúcar en un hormiguero y de repente volteó con cara seria- Chrona es mujer, en la mañana la ví salir del cuarto de Kid- Advirtió, todavía seria – A menos de que Kid sea gay- sonó música de suspenso y la rubia volvió su vista hacia el hormiguero con las hormiguitas hyperactivadas por el azúcar, y siguió vertiendo.

…_silencio…_

El sonrojo de Kid desapareció y todos lo miraron con cara de traumados…

-Etto… Kid… ¿Eres Gay?- Preguntó un poco desestabilizado Black*Star

…_más silencio…_

-No, Black*Star, no soy gay- Respondió con flamitas en los ojos el shinigami

…

-YAHOOOOOO!¡ENTONCES ORE-SAMA ESTABA EN LO CORRECTO!¡ÉL SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZÓN!- Gritó eufórico…

…_Entonces por eso Ragnarok estaba tan traumado…  
...Y creo que tods entendimos el por qué..._

* * *

Lo único que puedo decir es "xD" espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal a mi si, pero háganme saber su opinión por medio de un reviewcito si? creo que quedó corto

Respecto a Otaku attack!, trataré de traerlo el fin de semana, por esto de la entrada al reclu…escuela…

Y tb pienso continuar "mi alma está contigo" pero hasta que termine OA!

So…

Bye

Bye

P.D.: No teno nada en contra de los gays, sólo me pareció divertido ponerlos en esta situación…


End file.
